


Not My Wedding!

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus are missing from the wedding party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Wedding!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.

It was the day of James and Lily's wedding. Everyone was outside the church waiting for the last two members of the party to show up. You'd think it'd be James and Lily to celebrate their newly wedded bliss, but it was the two groomsmen who were missing. They were in the bathroom, hurriedly cleaning themselves off.

"Why did we do that?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Sirius pouted. "This stain won't come out."

Remus began readjusting his tie. "Know any quick cleaning spells?"

"If I did, the come stain wouldn't be here, would it?"

The door burst open and a pissed off James entered. "What the hell are you two doing in here? We've been waiting for twenty minutes!" His eyes widened. "You _didn't_! Not at my wedding!"

"Well," Sirius slung his arm around Remus' shoulders. "When me and Moony get married you and Lily can shag wherever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
